Solo Mia
by yuuko14
Summary: ¿Como puedo hacer que me notes? , estoy aquí esperando a que me mires , es difícil saber que la persona que amas no sabe que ni siquiera existes . Pero yo quiero que eso cambie , y definitivamente Sakura Haruno iba a Saber quien soy yo *NaruSaku*
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo : Solo Mía**

**Pareja : NaruSaku **

Advertencias : Lemon, OCc , tortura , muertes de personajes , etc.

**Declaimer **: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen , por que si no , Sakura y Hinata hubiesen terminado como Sannin o como fuertes kunoichi , y no , como maid y niñera.

Summary : "¿Como puedo hacer que me notes? , estoy aquí esperando a que me mires , es difícil saber que la persona que amas no sabe de tu existencia . Pero yo quiero que eso cambie , y definitivamente Sakura Haruno iba a saber quien es Naruto Uzumaki"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me levanto de la cama, me siento a orillas de la cama recargándome mis antebrazos en mis rodillas , me levanto para dirigirme a la ventana del cuarto , veo que el día esta nublado y con muchas posibilidades de llover , mi mirada fue del cielo hacia a ti , tu estabas sonriendo con tus amigas , la Yamanaka y la Hyuga , si no me equivoco , ellas son tus mejores amigas , te veo sonreír y todo mi mundo empieza a dar vueltas , algunas veces me pongo celoso hasta de tus amigas , que siempre te pueden ver y presencian esa encantadora sonrisa que tienes , yo sigo viéndote desde mi ventana , tu dejas de poner atención en tu amiga para ponerla en mi , estoy tan feliz , esta es la primera vez que hacemos contacto visual , te muestro una sonrisa de lado , y tu tienes una cara muy confundida , bueno , quien no tendría esa cara si ves a un extraño desde la acera de la calle a la ventana del sujeto y te sonríe . Nuevamente tu atención me fue robada por la rubia de tu amiga , le sonríes tanto que a veces me dan ganas de capturar tus labios y encerrarlos solo para que me sonrías a mi .

Veo como te vas alejando con tus amigas a dirección del colegio , te veías muy hermosa con el uniforme de tu colegio , que solo quiero que te lo pongas para mi , salgo de la ventana para acercarme a mi escritorio , donde agarro un cuaderno , allí tengo escrito todos los avances que tengo contigo , claro que el máximo avance que tuvimos fue recién cuando tuvimos contacto visual , termino de escribir lo que sucedió hace unos momentos , después dejo el cuaderno para mirar a la pared , que esta increíblemente adornada con todas las fotos que tengo de ti .

Cuando comes , cuando duermes , cuando terminas de bañarte y mis favoritas cuando sonríes . Dejo de admirar mi pared para entrar al baño , cuando entro al cuarto del baño me desvisto rápidamente para entrar en la ducha .

Pero cuando entro allí inevitablemente se me vino una imagen tuya , no pude evitar frotar mi zona intima con mis manos , mi cara toma un notable color rojo , y mi respiración se hace entrecortada , recargo mi frente en la pared de la ducha del baño , solo podía oír mis leves gemidos y el sonido que hacia el agua al chocar contra mi cuerpo y el suelo del baño.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Salgo rápidamente del baño para dirigirme a mi habitación , una vez que llegue ahí , me seque rápidamente con la toalla , después me dispuse a buscar ropa interior , saco en uno de los cajones del ropero unos calzones , me los pongo rápidamente , después me pongo la camisa blanca y los pantanos del mismo colegio a donde vas tu , este sera el primer día en que nos veremos cara a cara .

No pude hablar contigo en todo este tiempo en que te observe , pero finalmente llego el momento , me termino de cambiar , agarro mi mochila y me dispongo a salir por la puerta , pero no sin antes mirar a la imagen de mi pared y decir _Muy pronto nos veremos ... Sakura

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO-

Chicos tenemos un nuevo compañero de clases el es ...

Por favor dile a Haruno-San que yo en verdad la amo _ me dijo el ... , yo no aguante mas la furia y ...

Todos espesaron a hacerles muchas preguntas y todo por ese ... , pero yo se muy bien que en la gente no hay que confiar

-CONTINUARA-


	2. Chapter 2

_Uzumaki Naruto , acaba de transferirse de otra escuela , chicos sean amables con su nuevo compañero de clases _decía el profesor Kakashi a los otros que estaban en frente de nosotros , pose mi mirada en mi profesor para luego posarla en frente de la clase, allí vi a las amigas de mi Sakura, las dos me miraban coquetamente, después mi vista paso a un pelinegro que miraba muy intensamente a Sakura, me enfurecida un poco pero guarde compostura, despues puse mis ojos en ti, tu me veías un poco sonrojada, sonreí, al menos creo que me notas

_Espero llevarme muy bien con todos ustedes _ dije a mis compañeros de clases dedicándoles la clásicas pero efectivas sonrisa que daba

_Muy bien, señor Uzumaki siente al lado de la señorita Haruno _ me dijo el profesor señalando el lugar vacío que había al lado de Sakura, me encamine hacia el lugar con la atenta mirada de todos en la clases

Al llegar, tu no hiciste nada , solo me diste una pequeña mirada, la clase de historia con el profesor paso sumamente rápida, no pude evitar enojarme cuando vi que en toda la clase el Uchiha ese no te quitaba la mirada de encima , al zonales la campana del almuerzo de clase , saliste rápidamente por la puerta pero te detuviste al sentir que alguien te tocaba del brazo, yo gire mi cabeza para ver quien era el estúpido quien se atrevía a tocarte , me enfuresi mas al ver que era ese estúpido del uchiha , el estaba sonrojado mientra sostenía el brazo de ella, tu no sabías que hacer solo lo seguiste cuando el te hizo un gesto para que lo siguieras

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yo inevitablemente también los seguí, el te guió hasta la parte trasera del colegio, yo estaba a unos metros de ustedes, escondido detrás de un árbol con mi espalda apoyada en la dura corteza de este , tenia mis manos en mi bolsillos, no tenia que ver que tontería harían solo tenía que escuchar que tu soñarás bien , estuve escuchando muchas cosas de parte del uchiha , pero mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar ciertas palabras que el te decía

Rápidamente me gire con cautela para vencerlos, pero elegí el peor momento para girarme , por que pude ver como tu estabas besando a ese imbécil , me lleno de furia por unos instates pero luego sonrío a la brillante idea que se me cruzo por la mente , me doy la vuelta , cerrando mis ojos mientas ponía las manos en mis bolsillos _Disfrútalo bien Sasuke ... _ dijo con una enorme sonrisa de arrogancia , y me alejaba del lugar

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estabas llorando desconsoladamente , mientras los demás te acorralaban, nuestros compañeros son muy injusto, te hacia preguntas sobre el Uchiha, durante el receso y en toda la hora del profesor Asuma no había venido , me daba mucha rabia al ver como todos te rondaban de preguntas estúpidas como " Sakura tu fuiste la última que lo viste , donde esta el " , " Sakura dinos donde esta Sasuke-kun " , me molestaba mucho, el profesor tuvo que interrumpir la clase para que no te llenara de preguntas , todos te estaban haciendo muchas preguntas , como odio a la gente que es así, que fingen que son algo pero al final son todo lo opuesto , Asuma te llevo por la puerta del salón , al parecer fuiste a la enfermería , según escuche eso de uno de nuestros compañeros

Yo me reí par mis adentros al recordar lo que en verdad sucedió con Sasuke

-RECUERDO DE NARUTO-

Ya habia empezado la clase de Biología , pero el desgraciado no se encontraba ahí, futuro a buscarlos por muchos lugares hasta que lo vi en el lugar más esperado, en el lugar donde ella y el se hisieron novios , el pelinegro estaba sentado mirando hacia la dirección contraria de donde yo estaba, sonreí , esto me haría mucho más fáciles las cosas, me acerque lentamente hacia Sasuke y de mi bolsillo saqué un gran pedazo de vidrio roto, pero me detuve un momento al ver que te movías, te paraste pero todavía miraba hacia otro lado, antes de que te dieras vuelta para continuar fui corriendo rápidamente para clavarte el trozo de cristal en la espalda, tu te rebasar y empesaste a respirar con dificultad

Mis manos estaban muy temblorosas pero aun así hundí lo mas que podía el vidrio en la espalda del pelinegro , después lo tire bruscamente haciendo que el estúpido calles en el suelo, me posicione bien para volver a hundir y sacar el cristal rápidamente , repetí eso muchas veces , peo tu no decías nada hasta oí lo que nunca quise oír en toda mi existencia

_Por favor... dile a Haruno-san que la amo _ me enfuresi mucho y tome el trozo de cristal para clavartelo directamente en la cabeza, mi cara y chaqueta se mancharon mucho por la sangre de el Uchiha, pero al soltar el vidrio pude ver que me había contado a mi mismo

Me levante tranquilamente para irme a desaser de la chaqueta y limpiar mi cara, pero antes de irme , sin darme la vuelta te dije _ Crees que seria tan estúpido , al dejar que tu me quitaras a Sakura _ luego me encamine hacia mi destino

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO-

_Por que haces esto ?_ me dijo muy asustada...

_Por que ustedes son unos estorbos en mi relación con Sakura _

_ahora que me desasi de esas , tendré que deshacerme del mayor de los estorbos, el...

-CONTINUARA-


	3. Chapter 3

Te vi entrar con el profesor Asuma a clases , ya parecias mucho mas calmada , te sentaste en tu asiento y la clase transcurrio normal a ecepcion de que hoy iban a dejarnos salir mas temprano , pero por la desaparicion de Sasuke tuvimos que quedarnos mas tiempo . Pero tuve suerte ya que el profesor te envio a ti a ordenar el salon de clase , eso era perfecto , asi podria mantenerte entretenida mientras me deshacia de Yamanaka y los primos Hyuga , y en especial al tal Neji , el no venia al mismo curso que nosotros pero siempre te buscaba , mas que aquel Uchiha , era muy insorpotable .

Mi mirada se lleno de odio al recordar lo ocurrido con Neji , pero luego me levante del pupitre , antes de salir del vacio salon mire dismuladamente en donde tu estabas arreglando las cosas , sonrie y sin que te dieras cuenta cerre la puerta desde afuera , vi por las ventanas del colegio y estaba oscureciendo el tono del cielo era de un ipnotisante color naranja , camine por los pasillos hasta llegar a ver a tus amigas , las segui discretamente , hasta que ellas pararon en el salon de quimica

Entraron por un momento , yo espere un rato hasta que salieran pero nada , entonces entre , el salon estaba oscuro pro una de las luces del salon alumbraban una cuarta parte de la habitacion , vi a tus amigas estaban de espaldas a mi , me acerque lentamente a ellas y tirando mi mochila al suelo le di un golpe en la nuca a cada una para dejarlas inconcientes

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las veia a las dos , estaban sentadas y atadas de pies y manos en la silla , solo habia una pequeña luz que iluminaba arriba de ellas , el resto del lugar estaba completamente oscuro , yo estaba sentado en una silla detras de una mesa , viendolas desde la oscuridad , al ver que la rubia hacia intentos de levantarse agarre mi mochila del suelo y del bolsillo del objeto saque una pequeña bolsita tranparente que contenias unas multiples pastillas de diferentes colores , dirigí mi vista hacia ellas y pude ver que Yamanaka estaba casi despierta , mientras que la peliazul seguia inconciente

Me dirigi hacia ellas , la rubia al estar del todo consiente , empezo a moverse en su sitio y al verme salir de las sombras se asusto mucho , que inutilmente intento retroceder , pero yo desvie mi mirada de ella hacia la otra chica _ ¿Quien eres ? , ¿Donde estamos ? _ tartamudeaba la rubia , pero yo ni la mire , y ni le dirigi la palabra

_Oye dime ¿por que mierda nos tienes así ?_ me grito ya exasperada , yo saque la bolsa de pastills que tenia , pero antes de abrirla le dirigi una tetrica y sadica sonrisa a la rubia , agarre el menton de Hyuga para hacer que mire hacia aqui , ella aun seguia inconciente , y yo no podia esperar mucho , en cualquier momento Sakura se enteraria de que esta encerrada en el salon , me costo mucho abrirle la boca a la peliazul , pero lo logre , al hacerlo intente hacer que se comiera todas las pastillas que podia , no se cuantas habria comido , pero se que era suficiente ya que la bolsa habia quedado vacia . La rubia nos miraba con una expresion horrorisada _¿Que le haces a Hinata? , ¡Hinata responde ¡_

Gritaba mientras lloraba la rubia , al observar que el cuerpo de su amiga comenzaba a moverse erraticamente , de su boca salia mucha espuma , tenia convulciones , eso duro durante unos muy largos minutos para todos , hasta que el cuerpo de Hyuga paro repentinamente , yo me aleje de ella hacia la mesa , pero podia escuchar el llanto de la rubia , quien lloraba por su ya fallecida amiga

_Hinata , Hinata ... ¿Quien eres ? _ no respondi , sonrei inocentemente al encontrar el objeto buscado , de mi mochila saque un frasco con una sustancia desconida , el frasco estaba caliente , era de un color azulado , me acerque a ella destapando lentamente el frasco hasta quedarme delante de ella , la rubia miro el frasco sorprendidamente _No , por favor , no ..._

Tire la tapa del frasco al suelo , ella dio un chillido mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos y pasaban por sus mejillas _¿Por que haces esto ? _ me dijo muy asustada Yamanaka

Levante el frasco hasta posarlo arriba de ella y lentamente verti el desconocido liquido sobre ella , pero antes de que el liquido se posara sobre ella , le dije _Por que ustedes son un estorbo en mi relacion con Sakura _ el liquido callo sobre ella y empezo a quemarle la piel , ella lloraba desconsoladamente , me pedia ayuda , pero yo mostraba una cara indiferente , vi como el liquido cambiaba de color azul a uno morado muy fuerte , despues de unos minuto su cuerpo dejo de moverse

Me di la vuelta , tirando el frasco a un lado de la habitacion , agarre mi mochila , antes de salir del lugar dirigí mi mirada hacia ellas , para sonreirles con una inocente sonrisa , apague la luz antes de irme del lugar .

En los pasillos , susurre lentamente _Ahora que me deshice de esas dos , ire por el mayor de los estorbos ... asi que cudate mi querido amigo Neji _

-EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO-

_Tu no eres el Naruto que yo conoci _me grito fuertemente Hyuga , el parecia estar muy furioso y decepcionado conmigo

_Tu nunca te tomeste el tiempo de concerme realmente , me dejaste solo , te fuiste de mi lado , solo por que para cumplir mi capricho , el capricho que yo tenia de acercarme a Sakura ... pero al parecer te sirvio de mucho ya que se hisieron muy buenos amigos _ le dije a Neji cuando estaba a punto de ...

-CONTINUARA-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nota : Bueno gracias por los comentarios del fic, les diré que este es un fic que ya habia publicado en otra página , bueno la verdad lo que quise plasmar en este fic es la obsesión que tiene Naruto hacia Sakura, es un fic corto de exactamente seis capítulos , el fic se me ocurrió cúando escuchaba una canción de Vocaloid (Rin y Len Kagamine) . Pero lo que mas quería de este fic es hacer un Naruto diferente , la verdad ya me canse de ver el mismo Naruto bueno que perdona a todos, y que Sakura siempre se arrepienta por no darse cuentas de sus sentimientos que tenia hacia el. Eso lo leí en muchos fic y es por eso que quise hacer uno diferente, con Naruto completamente diferente . Y lo siento por todos los errores gramaticales que tengo , es que yo subo las historias desde mi celular y no se me da el tiempo de leerla bien, pero ahora cada vez que actualice lo leeré antes para que no haiga errores de ortografía , nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

_Caminaba por los pasillos como si nada , tenia que darme prisa antes que Sakura descubra que esta atrapada , salí del colegio para ir directamente a la casa de Neji , pero justo cuando cruze las puerta de la reja , pude ver que alguien estaba subido en la terraza de la azotea , mire por unos momentos mas y me di cuenta que era el Hyuga que buscaba , bueno el unico Hyuga del colegio , ya que el otro desaparecio , al igual que Uchiha y Yamanaka _

_Me enfureci al pensar que Neji solo se habia quedado esperando en la terraza , para poder ir a casa junto con Sakura . Volvi a entrar por donde habia venido , caminaba muy lento y con una orgullosa sonrisa , pensaba mucho como haria que Neji desapareciera . Llegue a las escaleras que subian a la terraza y fui dando pasos lentos y largos , subia dos escalones por vez , estaba muy ansioso y nervioso , justo en este momento me tendria que enfrentar a mi rival de toda la vida , lentamente abri la puerta de la terraza , al estar completamente abierta tire mi mochila a un lado de la puerta y me acerque sigilosamente al Hyuga _

__Naruto , te vi ... desde aqui arriba , pude ver como volvias a entrar al colegio _ me dijo el ojiperla , el no hizo nada , estaba sentado viendo como el sol se ponia , yo pare en unos metros al escuchar su voz , tenia que haber supuesto que el devia saber que volvi , despues de todo Neji es muy inteligente _

__Y si sabias que volvi , por que te quedaste aqui , por que no uiste _ grite con mucha furia al Hyuga _

__No tengo razon para escapar de ti , o hay algo oculto que no me quieres decir ?_el se levanto de donde estaba sentado , se dio media vuelta y me miro con los penetrantes ojos claros que tiene _

__No te hagas el imbecil , si yo vine aqui es para estar al lado de ella , y vengarme de ti , se que tu quieres estar con ella como muchos otros , pero yo no lo permitire ... ya que ella es solo mia _ dije muy enojado _

__Tanto llego tu obsesion por ella que tuviste que deshacerte del Uchiha _ pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante que hizo que me enfureciera al instante _

_Luego de lansarle muchas miradas amenazadoras , me puse a pensar y sonrei sadicamente , el ante ese acto se extraño , yo sonrei mas y le dije _No , no solamente me deshice de el , tambien fue la Yamanaka ... y Hinata _ el ante lo que dije se quedo en estado de shock , yo di una sonora carcajada , luego unas muy pequeñas lagrimas salieron de Neji , y me miro con una diabolica mirada mientras apretaba sus puños _

__Que le hisiste a ella _ me dijo sin rodeos el ojiperla _

__Tranquilo no te pongas asi , creo que a ella le di la muerte mas digna , si se puede decir , creo que purifique su desquisiada alma mas de lo que tu hacias _dije muy sonriente _

__Maldito mas vale que sea mentira _ el se acerco corriendo hacia a mi y me dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que me hizo caer al suelo , me limpie la sangre que salia de mi boca para pararme y mirarlo a los ojos _ Estupido bastardo nunca te lo voy a perdonar _ me grito muy fuerte , yo esplote _

__Tu crees que necesito tu perdon , tu que tenias la puta oportunidad de estar con mi Sakura hace años la desperdiciaste solo para ir a revolcarte con tu prima _le grite , le di una patada en el estomago que le hizo retroceder unos pasos , me acerque y le patee en la cara con mi pierna _Me senti muy decepcionado de ti , primero me abandonas , segundo me traiciona , tercero acepto que estes con Sakura pero tu infeliz bastardo te burlaste muchos años de ella con la otra perra desgraciada , yo espere mucho tiempo para que pudieras remedir tu error pero NO , tu la dejaste por tu prima _ el estaba con sus rodillas y palmas de la mano en el suelo , yo me acerque para volverlo a patear nuevamente , pero esta vez patee en su torax _

_Eso hiso que el se retorciera de dolor , se puso las manos en el estoma y empezo a incorporarse _Tu crees que yo la engañe , yo no desidi enamorarme de Hinata , solo sucedio , y tu eres un poco hombre , sabes por que , si tanto querias que Sakura te viera o te aceptara , no deviste acecharla como lo haces , tenias un millon de oportunidades para acercarte a ella , pero tu demencia hablo mas por ti al parecer __

__Tu eres el menos indicado para decir eso , sabiendo que tu infeliz de mierda me la robaste de las manos , yo te concideraba mi amigo , NO mi hermano _ le dije con mucha ravia , me acerque para plantarle un buen puñetaso en la cara pero el detuvo mi puño y me incrusto su mano en la cara dejandome un fuerte moreton _

__Tu eres un desquiciado , no pudiste pensar en por lo menos acercarte a ella , dime vale la penar hacer todo lo que estas haciendo por una chica que ni si quiera sabe que existes_ me vovio a dar un puñetaso , pero esta vez en el estomago _Dime valio la pena asesinar a tanta personas , que no tenian nada que ver contigo , ¿por que Naruto ? , ¿por que no pudiste superar el pasado ?_ me pateo en la rodilla haciendome caer _

__No me digas eso , ella me va aceptar tal y como soy , lo unico que tenia que hacer era deshacerme de ustedes , la unica porqueria que falta extinguir aqui eres tu _ me levante mirando directamente al suelo _Yo sufri mucho , y tu lo sabes perfectamente , tambien sabes que cuando la vi por primera vez a ella , mi dolor desaparecio un poco , pero tu , TU viniste a interrumpir , no te hagas el tonto que bien sabes lo que estoy hablando _levante mi mirada para ver la cara confundida de Neji _

_-RECUERDO DE NARUTO-_

_Estaba llorando en el parque , tenia aproximadamente ocho años de edad , mis padres habian vuelto a pelear , escondido en un arbol , esa era mi situacion , pero pude escuchar una magica melodia que provenia a lo lejos de los arbusto , me acerque a esos arbustos y disimuladamente espie de que se trataba ese melodioso sonido , me sonroje mucho al ver que era una hermosa niña que al parecer tambien tenia mi edad , ella estaba muy sonriente , paseaba con otra niña de cabellos rubios , esa niña fue ganado mi corazon rapidamete . Por eso que cada vez que mis padres peleaban venia al parque para escucharla reir , esa era mi rutina ._

_Luego le dije a mi gran amigo del alma , NO a mi hermano lo que yo sentia por esa chica , el se rio de mi , me dijo que un estupido timido y feo niño como yo no deveria estar con una niña tan fea , eso hizo que me enfurezca demasiado , entoces en ese mismo lugar rompi mi amistad con Neji y tambien la cara _

_Un dia me habia llenado de valor para hablar con la chica de mi sueños , habia comprado un ramo de rosas . Al transcurrir el tiempo , yo esperaba a Sakura , sabia su nombre por que me habia puesto a investigarla , ella vino despues de muchas horas pero no vino sola y esta vez tampoco acompañada de su amiga , ella vino sonrojada mientras se tomaba de la mano con Neji , me senti muy traisionado , el muy hijo de perra habia dicho todas esas cosas para que yo pierda mi interes en ella _

_-FIN DEL RECUERDO DE NARUTO-_

__Eras y seras siendo un estupido , no sabes lo imbecil que me senti a averte considerado un hermano , pero ahora yo mando aqui , y las cosa se diran como yo lo diga _corri rapidamente hacia Neji para darle un fuerte empujon que hizo que Neji se callera y quedase colgado en sus dos manos por la terraza _

__Naruto , en ese tiempo eramos muy tontos , eramos unos niños , yo solo hice eso para darte envidia _ me grito Neji , quien aun colgaba de la terraza _

__¿Envidia ? , ¿ y por que mierda harias eso ?_ le pregunte mirando hacia abajo haciendome setir mucho mas superior a el _

__En ese momento , Hinata gustaba de ti , yo no lo podia superar , entoces iba hacer lo que todo niño hacia , si tu me quitabas a Hinata , yo te iba a quitar a Sakura _ el desvio la mirada , me senti muy furioso , todo lo que tuve que sufrir fu por que la muy imbecil de la prima de Neji gustaba de mi , no lo podia ceer , estaba muy furioso _

__Eres un estupido , me vale mierda lo que tu y tu puta hacian , te odio , nunca pense que podia aborrecer a un ser humano tanto __

__Tu no eres el Naruto que yo conoci _ me dijo muy firme , eso solo hizo que me ponga mas furioso _

__Tu nunca te tomaste el tiempo suficiente para conocerme realmente , me dejate solo , te fuiste de mi lado , todo para cumplir mi capricho , el capricho que yo tenia de acercarme a Sakura ... pero al parecer te sirvio de mucho ya que se hicieron muy buenos amigos _ le dije a Neji cuando estaba a punto de aplastar sus manos para que se callera , aplaste su mano izquierda haciendo que el colgase solo con la derecha , me agache y hable frente a frete con el _Eres un miserable bastardo , tu no me conociste nunca , yo nunca voy a superar lo que me hiciste , y aun que no lo creas la gente cambia ... maldito infeliz te vere en el infierno _ ante mis ultima palabras acerque mi mano izquierda fue hacia la drecha de Neji y la deslise lentamente haciendo que Neji se callera desde el tercer pizo del colegio _

_Me levante para ver que justo en el momento que Neji callo el sol se oculto , me di la vuelta para dar firmes pasos , pero me detuve un momento al escuchar como el cuerpo de Neji choco con el duro pavimento del suelo , luego agarre mi mochila de la puerta , pero antes de adentrarme al colegio sonrei sadicamente y dije _Ahora podremos estar solo tu yo sakura , nadie mas nos va a molestar ...__

_-EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO-_

__Por favor ayudenme ... _escuche que gritaba ella , pero yo me acerque mas a mi objetivo _

__Tu eres solamente mia ... _le susurre al oido , ella nuevamete comenzo a lorrar _

_-CONTINUARA-_

_Nota : En realidad esperó que les guste, aquí demostré como Naruto prefería más estár en la oscuridad que ir al lado de su amigo. Si les gustó mucho por favor comenten . Se que es un fic que aterroriza a muchos , por el comportamiento de Naruto , pero es un fic donde creo que por primera vez se ve a un Naruto totalmente cambiado . Perdón por el cambio de letra, es que a mitad del fic me di cuenta y guy muy baja para borrar y volver a hacerlo _


	5. Chapter 5

Entre al establecimiento de la escuela , baje muy rápido las escaleras , antes de ir a ver a Sakura , tenia que por lo menos verme presentable . Entre al baño y tire mi mochila a un lado del cuarto , me acerque al espejo para ver como me había dejado el infeliz de Neji , tenia una herida en la mejilla , no era muy profunda, solo era un pequeño rasguño , lave mi cara y me saque mi chaqueta , ya que estaba muy sucia y eso levantaría sospechas de parte de Sakura, luego me dirijo hacia mi mochila para sacar una bendita , abrí su envoltura y me la puse sobre mi mejilla . Luego me mire en el espejo , tenia que meditar que le diría a Sakura, como reaccionaria ella, pude ver como yo era iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventanilla del baño, después de mucho pensarlo sonreí , como un niño inocente , luego agarre mi mochila y chaqueta , para salir del oscuro lugar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Por favor ayúdenme ... _escuche que gritaba ella, yo estaba caminando lentamente por los pasillos, viendo como la luna iluminaba en toda la oscuridad , su grito me hizo despertar y me diriji a paso lento al salón de clases , había caminado por un buen rato y ahora me encontraba en frente de la puerta, levante mi temblorosa mano para abrir la puerta desde afuera . Podía escuchar como ella lloraba y daba leves golpes a la puerta _Ayúdenme ... le temo a la oscuridad _ al escuchar eso me arme de valor y abrí rápidamente la puerta , ella estaba parada en frente de mi, su cara estaba roja y sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas , sus manos cubrían su rostro , pero al parecer al escuchar que la puerta se abría fue bajandolas de su rostro, me miro con los intensos y hermosos ojos jade que tiene , su cara era de sorpresa _¿Uzumaki-kun ? _ tartamudea

_Sakura , escuche tus gritos ..._ le dije mientras me sonrojaba y nerviosamente me rascaba la cabeza , cerré los ojos y le di una reconfortante sonría, luego sentí que se me avalanzanba con mucha fuerza , abrí mis ojos y pude ver que era ella, estaba abrazándome con mucha firmeza , mientras hundía su cara en mi pecho, mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y tiernamente correspondi a su abrazo

_Uzumaki-kun , alguien me dejó encerrada aquí , trate de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, luego la luz se fue, también trate de encender el interruptor pero no pude... _escuche que decía mientras seguía llorando , yo sonreí , la abraze un poco mas fuerte para calmar su miedo, luego de unos minutos la fui separando lentamente hasta posar mi manos sobre sus hombros y decirle

_Tranquila, Sakura , ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa ? _ le dije , mientras la miraba fijamente , ella se limpio las lagrimas y me sonrió de una manera muy tierna

_Si , solo déjame traer mi mochila _ me dijo , luego se dio media , pero innevitablemente le tome el antebrazo, haciendo que los dos calleramos en una postura muy comprometedora , yo estaba encima de ella, apoyando las palmas de mis manos alrededor de su cabeza , los dos teníamos la mirada sorprendida , ella estaba muy sonrojada, mi cara estaba roja como un tomate , pero mi corazón comenzó a latir locamente cuando ella iba cerrando lentamente sus ojos , trague saliva muy sonrojado , y me fui acercando lentamente a ella _Uzumaki-kun ..._ es lo que escuche de ella

Yo cerré mis ojos y seguía acercándome , pude sentir como nuestros aliento cochaba con el del otro , y antes de unir nuestros labios susurre _Sakura ..._ al sentir sus labios sobre los míos , sentí que mi cuerpo se calentaba rápidamente , el beso que nos estábamos dando paso de ser tierno a uno apasionado y lujurioso , yo fui aprisionando su cuerpo fuertemente , luego pude sentir como ella, con su rodilla empezaba a frotar mi zona, yo jadee al sentir tal contacto , pero mi jadeo fue ahogado por que ella volvió a aprisionar mis labios. Temblorosamente intente posar mi mano izquierda sobre su seno derecho, pero antes de que lo hisiera , Sakura agarro mi mano y la poso sobre su seno

Ante eso me separe, muy sonrojado y exitado, de ella para mirarla a los ojos, ella tenia una cara de aprobar lo que estábamos a punto de hacer , me levante para sentarme y preguntarle nerviosamente _Estas segura ? _ tenia miedo, que al preguntar eso ella recapacitara y me dijera que no

Ella también se levantó para quedarse sentada al suelo , miro con una tierna y madura sonrisa _Si .._ al escuchar eso me hizo muy feliz , iba a besarla de nuevo , pero ella se me volvió a adelantar y se posiciono encima mio, yo correspondía con dificultad a sus besos, mis manos fueron directamente de la cintura hacia su trazero , el cual comencé a apretar fuertemente , ella se separó de mi para sentarse encima mio, me daba lujuriosas miradas, después ella comenzó a dar leves saltos en mi intimidad , ante eso di leves gemidos y mi respiración se volvió muy errática.

Entreabri los ojos para ver la divertida mirada que me daba, su cara estaba roja, pero seguía con esa inocente sonrisa , muy lentamente ella llevo sus manos a los botones de su camisa y los empezó a desabrochar , trague saliva y muy expectante la mire , ella traía un pequeño sostén de color blanco. Pude observar que los senos de ella no eran muy grandes que digamos , pero tampoco era plana , digamos que tenia el tamaño suficiente para mi , Sakura fue deslisando la camisa lentamente sobre sus hombros hasta caer , pude ver que su piel era hermosa , era tan delicada y blanca , llevo mis manos a sus pequeños senos, yo comencé a extrujarlos, sacandoles largos suspiros a ella , me incorpore , hasta pararme y sostenerla en mis brazos. Ella se sujetaba fuertemente de mi, para no caerse, sus brazos agarraban mi cuello, mientras que sus piernas se sujetaban de mi cadera

Avanze torpemente , choque con muchas cosas, pero al final yo hice que Sakura se siente en el escritorio del profesor , una vez ahí comenzamos a besarnos con mucha pasión, ella sin previo aviso introdujo su lengua en mi boca , abrí los ojos como plato pero después de unos segundos yo la imite también , haciendo que mi lengua pase por toda la dulce y pequeña cavidad de ella. Sentí como ella empezaba a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa hasta despojarme de la ropa , mis manos fueron a desabrochar torpemente su sujetador , lo deslice lentamente sin separarme de sus labios , al sentir que la prenda ya no estaba me separe lentamente de ella, pero pude observar como un hilo de saliva unía mis labios con los de ella

Ya estaba muy exitado , no podía mas, pero ella se incorporó torpemente poniendose detrás de mi para desabrochar el cierre de mi pantalón, mi piel se volvio mas caliente de lo que estaba al sentir como ella apretaba sus senos en mi espalda , sus pequeñas manos se metieron dentro de mi ropa interior , ante eso cerré fuertemente los ojos mientras jadeaba , ella comenzó a frotar mi miembro muy lentamente , subía y bajaba con mucho deleite , apoye las palmas de mis manos en el escritorio _Sakura... _jadee levemente

Sakura paso su lengua desde mi cuello hasta recorrer toda mi oreja y decirme _Shh... tranquilisate Uzumaki-kun... _ suspire al sentir su cálido aliento en mi oído. Luego de que Sakura masturbara por muchos minutos mi miembro, la posicione de nuevo el el escritorio y comenze a besarla con mucha más pasión que las otras veces, mis manos volvieron a masajear los senos de ella, los apretaba y tironeaba de sus pezones , luego una de mis manos guy bajando lentamente, pase por su plano vientre hasta llegar a su falda, al llegar en ese lugar, levante la falda de ella para ver su ropa interior , eran unas bragas del mismo color que su sujetador

Cerré fuertemente mis ojos para meter mi mano dentro de sus bragas y poder acariciar su intimidad , pude sentir el contacto de que aquella zona estaba muy húmeda y calentita , luego empecé a masagearla , sin saber que estaba masageando, pude encontrar un orificio muy caliente, húmedo y extrecho en ese lugar, vi como tu te retorcía de placer y empezabas a gemir mucho más fuerte que antes , entonces empecé a masagear aquella zona tan íntima hasta introducir un dedo en la estrecha cavidad , era muy húmedo . Tu me abrazaste del cuello y empesabas a gemir en mi oído, mientras que yo sacaba y metía mi dedo por tu intimidad , yo suspiraba y me excitaba mas al escucharte gemir _Uzumaki-kun ... tómame _ abrí mis ojos como platos al escuchar aquellas palabras , entonces lentamente saque mis dedos de tu interior , al aberlos sacado los mire un momento , estaba cubierto de un viscoso liquido , no los pude observar mucho ya que tu, te llevaste mis dedos a tu boca y comenzaste a chuparlos y lamerlos con mucho empeño , yo suspire ante la imagen que me dabas , luego soltaste mis dedos

Muy lentamente fui sacándote la ropa interior que traías , me sonroje mucho al abrir lentamente tus piernas y ver tu intimidad tan humada , me pise en posición para empezar a meter mi miembro en tu estreches, tu te abrazarte muy fuerte de mi , y empesaste a rasguñar mi espalada con tus uñas . Al sentir el tacto de mi intimidad con la tuya, sentí un indescriptible placer recorriendome por todo el cuerpo , seguí avanzando a medida que tu me permitias pero luego choque con esa indescriptible pared que me decías que tu aun eras virgen , me sentí feliz al saber que yo era el primer hombre en tu vida, bueno el primero con quien vas a tener sexo , sin compasión alguna tire mucho más fuerte para romper tu himen , no podía describir el placer que me estaba dando al estar unido a ti de este modo, tu ahogaste un chillido de dolor en mu cuello, luego lentamente comencé a moverme sintiendo pequeños choques eléctricos cada vez que aumentaba las embestidas

Tu dejaste de abrazarme para besarme con mucha pasión, tus brazos rodearon mi nuca, mientras yo tenia mis manos en tu trasero , yo a cada rato trataba de profundisar las embestidas , me movía cada vez más rápido y hundía todo lo que podía mi miembro en tu intimidad, luego de muchas embestidas tu te corriste, yo como aun no me había corrido intenté hacerlo en otra posición, entices salí de ti, para cargarte y depocitarte en el suelo , te puse de espaldas a mi aprisionandote en la pared , tu posaste tus palmas en la fría pared al igual que tu mejilla derecha, yo levante rápidamente la falda que traías hasta tu cintura , luego entre sin remordimiento en tu interior, diste un gemido glorioso para mis oídos, pose mis manos en tu cintura y comencé a moverme rápidamente , desde esta posición podía sentirte mucho más, sentía como te llenabas por dentro , pase de dar rápidas embestidas a una salvajes, una presión se acumulo en mi miembro y fui mas rápido , cerré mis ojos fuertemente mientras me corría en tu interior y tu gritaste _ Uzumaki-kun ..._

Abrí mis ojos y pude ver que los dos estábamos vestidos , yo sostenía tu brazo y tu me mirabas con una cara de no comprender la situación _Eh ? _fue lo único que pude articular de mi boca

_Uzumaki-kun puede soltarme, ah estado sosteniendo mi brazo durante muchos minutos _ suspire y la solté , luego me puse a pensar quiso eso lo que había pasado entre nosotros dos a sido solo una fantasía de mi parte, bufe molesto, vi como ella se me quedo viendo muy sonrojada , y ahí me puse a pensar que tal vez si podía hacer que mi fantasía se cumpliera , me acerque un poco a ella para besarla pero ahí sonó su celular _Lo siento , tengo que responder , tal vez sea mi padre, deba estar preocupado _ me dijo nerviosamente

Yo maldije al padre de ella por avernos interrumpido, pero me puse a oír la conversación que sosténia por el celular _Hola... Si Oto-san ... Si iré en camino _ escuche que decía y colgaba , luego miro su celular y exclamó _Tengo un mensaje, hace mas de media hora _ grito como si se hubiera acabado el mundo, me rei un poco al ver lo escandaloza que era, ella leyó todo el mensaje y me miro muy asustada, eso me extraño un poco _Ya , ya, ya vengo, ten.. tengo que ir al baño... _me tartamudeo

Salio rápido de la habitación , y sin llevarse sus cosas, estaba un poco pensativo, por que puso esa cara cuando termino de leer el mensaje, una vez que la vi un poco lejos de la sala, me encaminé hasta sus cosas y agarre el teléfono, al ver lo que decía el mensaje, apreté mis puños, tire el celular y fui corriendo hacia ella

-UNA HORA ANTES DE LA PELEA Y LA MUERTE DE NEJI _POV'S NEJI-

Agarre mi celular al ver que Naruto entraba al colegio , sabia que venia a buscarme y hacerle daño a Sakura, le mande un mensaje a Sakura para que estuviera advertida y escapase de Naruto lo antes posible

-MENSAJE-

Sakura, no importa en la circunstancia en las que estés, aleja del nuevo, te va a hacer daño , si lo ves sal corriendo del lugar de donde estés, yo te estaré esperando en la azotea

NEJI

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La perseguía por los oscuros pasillos del colegio , ella no corría muy fuerte, vi como tropezó e intento incorporarse de inmediato, pero aproveche eso para agarrarla desde atrás , le tape la boca y le dije _No te escaparás de mi... Tu eres solamente mía _ ella empezó a llorar nuevamente , mientras yo la aprisionaba mas contra mi cuerpo

-EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO _

_Yo te amo... _ le dije

_El amor se demuestra con acciones y palabras de cariño, y dime lo que tu hiciste , tus palabras solo me demuestran lo mentiroso y sucio que eres... y ni hablemos de tus actos _ abrí muy sorprendido mis ojos cuando ella me dijo eso , luego se acercó a mi y me dijo _Tu solamente eres un loco desquisiado , yo nunca me fijaría en un hombre como tu... _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nota : Lamento todo el retraso que tuve, en serio. Pero bueno este es el penuntilmo capitulo del fic, espero que les haiga gustado. Y nuevamente lamento el retraso.

Narusaku37: Me da mucho gusto que yo te inspiré a crearte una cuenta, gracias por todo y los comentarios, y lamento decepcionarte por la tardanza. Y respecto a los otros fic, no pasa de esta semana que los actualice ^^.


	6. Chapter 6

-EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR -

La perseguía por los oscuros pasillos del colegio , ella no corría muy fuerte, vi como tropezó e intento incorporarse de inmediato, pero aproveche eso para agarrarla desde atrás , le tape la boca y le dije _No te escaparás de mi... Tu eres solamente mía _ ella empezó a llorar nuevamente , mientras yo la aprisionaba mas contra mi cuerpo

-ACTUALIDAD-

_Uzumaki-kun , por favor suelteme _ me dijo Sakura en un susurro apenas oible , pude sentir como ella temblaba , yo la verdad me sentí mas agusto así. Tenerla bajo mi control era increíble , la acorrale en la pared, haciendo que su espalda choque con los duros ladrillos , ella soltó un quejido de dolor , yo agarre sus manos y las puse arriba de su cabeza , luego hice que una pierna mía se ponga entre las de ellas y me acerque peligrosamente a Sakura

_Por qué tanta prisa , Sakura , por qué quieres que me aleje de ti _ le dije muy cerca de sus labios , ella ahogo un chillido de dolor, cuando le apreté las muñecas muy fuertes , me acerque a ella y la bese con mucha desesperacion. Ella no me quiso responder al principio , pero mordí su labio inferior , haciendo que ella suelte un pequeño gemido y yo pudiera adentrar mi lengua en su humeda cavidad, ella jadeo al sentir el contacto con mi lengua. Sakura se seguía oponiéndo a que la bese , intentaba mover su cabeza desesperadamente , estaba feliz ya que Sakura no tenia la fuerza suficiente para librarse de mi. Pero jadee de dolor al sentir como ella mordió mi labio superior haciendolo sangran, y que deje de besarla , luego sentí un fuerte dolor en mi entrepierna , eso hizo que al instante la soltara y pudiera correr, que arrodillado en el suelo y con una cara de pocos amigos

Me levante lentamente, apoyándome en la pared, esa estúpida me había golpeado, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, ya sabia donde iba , así que luego de reposar algunos segundos en la pared fui corriendo hacia la terraza , donde seguro estaría Sakura buscando al cabrón de Neji

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fui subiendo las escaleras muy rápido , llegue a la puerta de que conducía a la terraza , trague saliva y la abrí lentamente , pude ver que no había nadie en ese lugar, acaso yo me estaba equivocando, yo conozco a Sakura y estaba seguro que vendría aquí . Me acerque hacia donde terminaba el suelo y vi el cuerpo de Neji tirado con mucha sangre, sonreí maliciosamente, yo me había desasido de Neji, al fin , pero esto, nada de esto ubiera pasado si Neji no me ubiera traicionado. Bueno creo que al final le debí dar las gracias a Neji, ya que el me convirtió en la persona que soy ahora. Mire por ultima vez el cuerpo de mi difunto amigo y me dispuse a dar la vuelta , pero apenas di dos pasos, sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza, era algo duro que habia golpeado mi cabeza , caí al suelo con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza , me toque con mi mano la sien y pude ver como un poco de date salía de mi frente , me incorpore hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y ver que o quien causo el golpe, pero mis ojos se abrieron sorprendentemente al ver que era _Sa-Saku-Kura _ ella estaba con un bate de béisbol en las manos. Su mirada era furiosa pero estaba llorando, vi que en la comisura de sus labios tenia una marca morada, debía ser cuado la mordí

_¿ QUE HICISTE CON NEJI ? , ¿ DONDE ESTA EL? _ me grito muy desesperada, mientras mas lágrimas salían de sus ojos . Yo estaba muy sorprendido, tanto le importaba Neji a ella, me sentí furioso , no podía creer que después de todo lo que hice , ella aun siga sin notarme y para colmo ahora me trata como una bestia. Cambien mi sorprendida cara para poner una macabra sonrisa, si ella me consideraba una bestia, iba a ser la peor de todas _OYE ME ESCUCHAS , TE DIJE QUE ME DIJERAS , DONDE ESTA NEJI _ salí de mis pensamientos con el dulce tono de voz de mi amada

_Si quieres saber donde esta, te lo diré pero con una condición _ dije ya mas recuperado del golpe de la cabeza , me levante con un poco de dificultad , ella dio algunos pasos hacia y volví a sonreír , aun tengo el control , ella aun me sigue teniendo miedo

Dio una pequeña risa con sarcasmo y nerviosismo y me dijo _Uzumaki , ¿ Sabes cual es tu posición ? , no estas en ventajas para pedir nada _bajo el bate, ahora lo sostenía solo con una mano

_Al contrario diría yo _ ella me miro confundida y yo continúe _Tengo a Neji, lo golpee hasta dejarlo inconciente, luego lo deje encerrado en un lugar del colegio _ le dije desacaradamente, mientras mostraba una amplia sonrisa

_No voy a caer en tus trucos , yo solo aceptare si me dices en concreto donde esta Neji _ otra vez, otra vez está ese empeño en saber donde esta la mierda de Neji, bueno que mas da, esta es la única oportunidad que me queda, si mentí que Neji esta vivo, también podría mentir en donde lo escondí

_El esta allá _ dije señalando con mi dedo índice el fondo de la azotea , lo que conducía hacia abajo, ella intento acercarse para verificar , pero yo me puse delante de Sakura _ Oye, ya respondí tu pregunta ahora, que empiece el juego _al terminar mis palabras Sakura retrocedió rápidamente de mi

_Como tu digas _ se dio la vuelta para alejarse un poco mas y después volver a mirarme _Dime cual es tu estúpida condición _ me dijo con mucha arrogancia

_Bueno, quiero que juguemos un juego que tal... _ella me miro confundida _Te dejare tranquila y no me acercaré a ti, si tu puedes escapar del colegio y de mi _

_¿ De ti ? , ¿ Por qué de habría escapar de ti ?_

_Tendrás, que salir del colegio aunque yo te atrape antes, y luego buscar a Neji y te vas y ya , es así de sencillo _ dije como si nada

_¿ Que pasa si no llego a salir antes de que tu me atrapes ? _como siempre Sakura, ella no se deja llevar por nadie

_Bueno, eso solo te lo diré si te llego a atrapar _ me cruze de brazos con toda normalidad

-Acepto, ¿ Alguna condición más ?_

_No, ya no , ah espera , para que veas cuanto te quiero voy a darte una chance de diez segundo _dije con una enorme sonrisa, ella bufo y dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir corriendo, pero se detuvo frente de la puerta y sin mirar hacia grito

_¡SOLO ESPERAME NEJI! _la seguí con la vista, antes de que desapareciera , conté hasta diez y salí corriendo tras ella

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me tropecé , no podía ver casi nada, la luna ya no iluminaba los pasillos del colegio , toque mi rodilla y note que me dolía mucho , dije una maldición por lo bajo y me dispuse a continuar. No sabia por donde buscar a Sakura , luego sentí un ruido que provenía de la sala de química . Fui lento y tranquilamente hacia el lugar , después recordé lo de Ino y Hinata , y sonreí macabramente . Seguro que Sakura ya se habrá dado cuenta

Abrí la puerta lentamente para encontrarme con Sakura , que estaba de espaldas y viendo a Ino y Hinata . Pude sentir como ella sollozaba en silencio , estaba con la cabeza agachada y la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. Con su mano derecha sostenía el bate de béisbol , apenas puse un paso dentro de la habitación , ella me pregunto _¿ Tu... Tu.. Tu... Hiciste... Esto ?_su voz se escuchaba desanimada y muy apagada, por un momento me sentí culpable y le quise pedir perdón, hice un movimiento para acercarme a ella y otra vez su voz se hizo presente _ ¿ Neji, como esta Neji ? _ y ahí fue cuando todo remordimiento de culpa desapareció . Me quede alejado de ella y di una sonóra carcajada que hizo que ella se voltee

_¿ Tienes a otro en mente , que pudo hacer esto ?_le dije de manera muy arrogante y egocéntrica , pude ver el precioso rostro de ella sumido en el llanto, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y mas lágrimas , sus mejillas estaban coloradas y empapadas de tanto llorar . Ella apretó el bate con su mano y con un impulso, fue a darme un golpe , retrocedí antes de que, aquel objeto me pudiera tocar

_¡TE ODIO!_ ella se abalanzó contra mi para golpearme, pero ya estaba harto de esto, entonces justo cuando iba a golpearme agarré sus manos , que sostenían el bate, y se lo saque bruscamente tirándolo en algún lugar de la habitación , ella miro sorprendida por donde callo el bate , y aproveche esa oportunidad para darle una fuerte bofetada , ella me miro sorprendida y luego bajo su mirada para seguir llorando

_Escúchame Sakura , te di la oportunidad de que te vallas, pero la desperdicias viniendo a ver a estas cosas _ le dije muy tranquilo , ella levanto la mirada con furia , yo solo sonreí mucho más _Bueno, ahora se que no ye quieres ir y te quieres quedar conmigo _ella intento zafarse del agarre, pero yo la atrajeron hacia mi e intente besarla , pero sentí como Sakura pateo mi pierna derecha y volvió a correr , al instante que quiso escaparse fui corriendo tras ella, esta vez Sakura corría más rápido , no como la primera vez que la perseguí, yo corría con un insoportable dolor en la pierna _¡SAKURA!_ grite cuando estaba a punto de atraparla, pero la pelirosa en un rápido movimiento cambio de dirección hacia las escaleras , que conducían hacia abajo , me golpee contra una pared al distraerme , mirando a Sakura cambiar de dirección , solté un grito y me diriji a las escaleras

Sakura bajaba torpemente las escaleras , la vi tropezar un millón de veces, suponía que estaba nerviosa _Sakura detente _ le dije esta vez no alzando la voz, ya que estaba a pocos sentimetros de alcanzarla

_¡NO, NO ME SIGAS, DEJAME EN PAZ, LOCO DESQUIADO!_ terminamos de bajar las escaleras y fije mi vista en las puertas del colegio , no si Sakura cruzaba esas puertas todo esta perdido, todo lo que hice por ella no valdría la pena , si ella cruzaba las puertas todo se acababa . Esta vez me pondría serio

_Sakura, no te dejare escapar de mi _ esta todo seria entre ella y yo , ella se detuvo justo en frente de la puerta, me miro con mucha furia y me dijo .

_Si esta es la única forma de librarme de ti, que así sea _ yo corrí hacia ella levantando mi puño para propinarle un buen golpe en la cara , ella a escasos sentimetros pudo zafarse del golpe , luego Sakura se hizo a un costado y me incrustó el puño en mi mejilla derecha , retrocedí un poco, ese golpe hizo que mi cabeza volviera a dolerme , luego está bmvez era ella la que se me avalanzo , fue a darme otro golpe en la cara, pero en la mejilla contraria . Volví a retroceder pero esta vez con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban le patee la cara demasiado fuerte , ella callo al suelo al igual yo , nos encontrábamos muy agitados y adoloridos, vi que ella hacia el interior de levantarse pero no pudo .

Se incorporó antes quedarse sentada con las manos en el suelo, escupió sangre y me dijo _ Tu, me gustabas... _ me quede quieto,crellendo que era una mentira , cuando mi respiración se normalizó .

_Deja de mentir , si dijiste que me odias .._ dije de manera tajante viéndola desde arriba, ella no me miraba pero sin embargo continuo .

_Tu me gustabas , cuando entraste a clases me llamaste la atención _

_ ¿ Que ahí de Uchiha ? _ le pregunte un poco incrédulo a a su palabras .

_Sasuke-kun ... el se me confesó pero, yo no lo quiero como novio _ dijo ella, pero esta vez iba levantándose poco a poco , pero no me miro en ningún momento , y no dejo que le vea la cara, ya que la seguía manteniendo abajo _Espera ¿ Como sabes de Sasuke-kun , si no le conté ni Ino y Hinata ? _ y bueno ahí se iba toda la mentira , ella levanto su rostro, tenia el labio partido y la mejilla izquierda inchada .

_Uchiha , resivio el mismo trato que Ino y Hinata... _ le dije como si nada , ella me miro sin comprender , luego soltó un chillido de dolor al tocarse las mejillas _ ¿ Aun ... tengo una... oportunidad contigo ? _ desvía la mirada de ella y pude sentir como sus ojos jadeando se clavaban en mi .

_Estas de broma , ¿ O que ? _me dijo con una voz muy tajante _ Tu crees que después de todo lo que hiciste , ¿ Piensas tener una oportunidad conmigo ? _ me dolieron sus palabras mucho, pero sabia que era verdad .

_Pero yo te amo... _ me arme de valor y vi sus hermosos ojos jadeando, mirándome con furia y desprecio .

_El amor se demuestra con acciones y palabras de cariño, y dime lo que tu hiciste , tus palabras solo me demuestran lo mentiroso y sucio que eres... y ni hablemos de tus actos _ abrí muy sorprendido mis ojos cuando ella me dijo eso , luego se acercó a mi y me dijo _Tu solamente eres un loco desquisiado , yo nunca me fijaría en un hombre como tu... _

_Después de todo lo que hice por ti, solo me dejas así _ le grite, ella asintio sin quitar la despreciable mirada que tenia hacia mi _ Tu eres una estúpida , yo te podría haber dado todo lo que quisieras, pero aun lo prefieres a el, ¿ No es así ?_ .

Ella se sonrojo y me dijo _ Naruto , yo amo a Neji, al estar interesada en ti, solo iba a ser para olvidarme de el... _ no lo podía creer , Neji aun sigue arruinando mis planes, como lo odio , como odio a Neji _ Pero... Si nos hubiéramos encontrado en otras circunstancias , quien sabe, creo que podría haberme enamorado de ti, pero ... eso es imposible ahora, lo único que quiero de ti es que no me sigas y te alejes de mi _ yo era el tonto, había perdido mi oportunidad con Sakura, Neji tenia mucha razón en decirme que tenia que acercarme a ella, pero no , yo ya habia cagado la oportunidad de estar con Sakura , me puse a pensar en Neji y las ultimas palabras que le dije, y luego sentí como una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla , no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando . Con mi brazo derecho tape mi cara _¿ Na.. Naruto ?_ escuché la voz de ella, luego escuche como si fuera eco, "Naruto yo amo a Neji" , me sentí pésimo , luego un verdad muy obvio , y comenze a reírme _ Naru... Naruto _ esta vez escuche como me llamaba con algo de temor en su voz .

_Aunque quieres estar con Neji nunca lo estaras . El nunca te quizo y te puso el cuerno con su propia prima _ le dije mirandola fijamente a los ojos, ella hizo un gesto de llorar pero no lloro .

_Tu.. no sabes eso _ tartamudep con mucho nerviosismo .

Sonríe y la mire con la macabra sonrisa _ Yo lo se, sabes por qué, por que yo mate a Neji , y sus ultimas palabras fueron un , "Perdóname Hinata" , puedes creerlo , el solo te utilizo para su diversión _ seguía riendo con mucho esmero .

_No, no tu me dijiste que el estaba fuera del colegio, el me dijo que me amaba, Hinata nunca se atrevería a traicionarme así _ ella se escuchaba cada vez más desesperada.

_La vida no es como todos queremos , Sakura . Ahora lo único que te queda es afrontar la realidad y quedarte a mi lado _ extendí mis brazos, haciendo una simulación para que venga hacia mi .

Ella se quedo mirandome, luego se acercó lentamente hacia mi , avanzaba con paso muy lento y mantenia la mirada al suelo, pero paro en seco al estar casi unos sentimetros cerca de mi _No, no voy a caer tan bajo, no voy a ser tuya _ me dijo alejándose de mi y dejándome con el ceño fruncido .

_Sakura parece que no aprendes, entiende Neji no esta vivo, ya no puedes hacer nada por el ni por ti _ intente bajarle el animo en el que se había subido .

_No, no lo haré por Neji , lo haré por MI , no voy a dejar que nadie me controle, no voy a ser tu zorra, voy a luchar por mi misma. Y definitivamente YO saldré de este lugar _ me grito, me sorprendí al escuchar las palabras de Sakura , ella nunca iba a perder esa linda sonrisa que ahora me hacia ver , pero si Sakura quería salir de aquí , le iba a costar mucho .

_Tu tratas de hacerlo difícil ¿No ?_ ella asintio con una sonrisa y se avalanzo contra mi.

FIN

Nota : Bueno, lamento por la tardanza , aquí les puse el cap final. Gracias a aquellos que comentaron y le gusto la historia , se que el final quedo algo abierto ... Pero eso es lo que quería. Tenia muchos disturbios de como terminar este fic y así me quedó el final. O sea lo dejo abierto para que se hagan una idea de como querían que termine, nuevamente gracias por los comentarios .


End file.
